runawaykidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanged Rights Movement
"Tristan and Corbin, sitting in a tree, planning a huge odyssey. First comes the fall, then comes the rise, then comes religion's great demise." -A chant that children at the World Headquarters created about the FRM The Fanged Rights Movement, also known as the FRM '''or '''André's Heroes, is an organization set up to raise awareness of fanged discrimination (the practise of discriminating against a Runaway Kid with fangs; believing that they are "evil", "low", or "bloodsucking"). It was originally set up by André Locust, whom, with the help of Calvin Ring-Tailed Lemur, created and distributed posters about fanged discrimination. Unfortunately for the group, both died before Runaway Kids with fangs reached justice. Tristan Wolf, a Wild Dweller, discovered their work while serving in the United States for the military. He vowed to finish what André and Calvin had started. Members Tristan Wolf- Canis Falconeri blueyes.jpg|Tristan Canis Falconeri|link=Tristan Wolf Mya In RK mullato.jpg|Mya Dove|link=Mya Dove Corbin Mayfly.png|Corbin Mayfly|link=Corbin Mayfly RK Annejilas Ghost.jpg|Annejila Squirrel|link=Annejila Squirrel RK Collin 4.png|Collin Scorpion|link=Collin Scorpion RK Raponsal 2017.png|Raponsal Lion-Cub|link=Raponsal Lion-Cub Former Members Andre Locust.jpg|Andre Locust Posters FR Poster 1- maroon haired mist boy.png|Mist Dweller, Male, FRM Poster FR Poster 1- maroon haired yellowrose eyed mist girl.png|Mist Dweller, Female, FRM Poster FR Poster 2- dull red haired blue eyed angst boy.png|Angst Boy FRM Poster FR Poster 3- blonde and blue young girl.png|Blonde and Blue Young Girl FRM Poster FR Poster 4- black haired desert boy.png|Desert Boy's first appearance on a FRM poster FR Poster 4- black haired desert boy on wild.png|Desert Boy on Wild FRM Poster FR Vampire Doll murderer.png|Vampire Doll "murderer?" FRM poster FR Vampire Doll fang polishing.png|Vampire Doll on Fang Polishing FRM Poster FR Vampire Doll dollie.png|Vampire Doll's dollie FRM Poster FR Mist Male + Madam good morning.png|"Good morning" FRM Poster Personalities There are six poster personalities in total, each representing a different Dwelling/mindset (Mist Male and Mist Madam are the only two of the same Dwelling). Angst Boy is technically not a poster personality, as he only had one poster. Desert Boy Desert Boy is the most famous personality. He represents the point of view of other Dwellings aside from Desert, in the sense that he is just representing someone who is not of a dangerous Dwelling, but was born with fangs. He could have been created in any Dwelling, as it is just his mindset that is important. Mist Male and Mist Madam Two Mist Dwellers with fairly equal mindsets, but different points. They are often shown together, displaying two ideas to a single point. The main thought that the Mist Dwellers represent are that it would be too hard for a Mist Dweller to be evil even if they wanted to, due to their natural lack of sleep. Vampire Doll Vampire Doll is a young, blonde-haired and blue-eyed girl - who was born with fangs. Her Dwelling is never mentioned, but she is assumed to be either Wild or Rock. She represents the public's distorted image, alongside Public Guy. As he shows society's stereotypes, she shows the stupidity in this. Category:Organizations Category:Fanged Rights Movement Category:Blood Trade Category:DNA Trade